Thinking of You
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: songfic He loved her and he was her everything.


Today one year ago, a young man lost his life defending the ones he loved. All he was trying to do was eliminate the evil in his life to get to his beloved. It had been months since he last saw her. He had convinced himself that when it was all over, she would run into his welcoming arms. They would finally be able to tell the world of their love for one another and they would be able to start their life together. Though, sometimes things don't go as they are planned. No one knew what was to happen that night during the final battle. Everyone was fighting for their own loved ones and he was no different. He was fighting to get to her, to be able to hold her just one more time.

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection

She was perfect; she was his everything. Once he laid eyes on her, he knew that she was the one for him. She was absolutely perfect in every way he could imagine. She was beautiful, intelligent, witty, kind, caring. He could make up a list of thousands of adjectives to describe her, but that wouldn't do her justice. She stole his heart long, long ago.

Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

No matter what he felt for her, she was his brother's. She was his baby brother's best friend and no one would understand what he was feeling. He loved her, but she wasn't his. His brother had long ago called claims on her and he loved his brother too much. He was by no means selfish, so he stood back and watched the love of his life fall head over heels for his own brother.

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

She had always liked him, always. He was perfect for her, even though no one understood what they felt for one another. He was her best friend's older brother and she was his baby brother's little friend. How would he ever like, let alone, love her? She didn't understand that when she entered the room, he only had eyes for her. She loved him, but she didn't think she was good enough for him.

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you

And so, she moved on. She could never be with the tall man who was always smiling and only had eyes for her. She had to settle for second best; his very own brother. She tried to be happy, she truly did. Though, no matter what she could do, she still longed for him. Whenever she looked into his eyes, she longed for his brother. She imagined that it was him holding her instead of his brother. She couldn't deny her feelings, though she continued trying to.

What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

Like her, he tried to deny his feelings. They were forbidden to be. She was in love with his brother and he wasn't good enough for her. She was a perfectly flawless angel and he was a low life prankster. She was too good for him, so he forced himself to move on. Well, at least he tried. He met other girls but none of them could measure up to her. No matter how many girls he kissed or fucked, no one could take her place. Her image was burned into his mind; her face haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center

Whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was her. Whenever she closed her eyes all she could see was him. They dreamt of one another, though they didn't know. She longed for him to be the one holding her and he longed to be the one holding her in his strong, muscular arms. He longed to come home to her and she longed to be waiting at home for him.

How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

The only one who could understand them was each other. Just before she left for the big battle, she finally told him how she felt for him. She figured it was better late than never. Thinking that she was saying her final goodbye, she professed her undenying love for him claiming that it was always him. He was always her knight in shining armor.

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth

And he took one look at his brother and lied to her face. He told her that they could never be and he loved another. He lied right to her face, claiming that he didn't feel anything for her. She was his brother's and they could never be. It was forbidden and she had to go before she made a bigger fool of herself.

He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

She turned away from her true love in disgust, wondering how he could be so cruel. She would later find out that he was denying her because he loved her too much for her own good. She would later wish for just one more chance to go back and kiss him herself. To show him just how much he meant to her. He was her everything and she was his everything.

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you

She turned away from him and walked the other way. As she walked away from him, she looked at him over her shoulder to take one last look. She and he both had tears rolling over their cheeks. In that instant, their eyes locked. Though no words were exchanged, they both knew and understood. He loved her and she loved him, though they could never be. She was his brother's and he wouldn't do that to family.

What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

She didn't know that in that moment, that would be their final goodbye. She memorized the emotions that were in his eyes; regret, anger, disappointment, love, lust, etc. So many emotions that were left unsaid. In that one moment, everything was revealed to one another and he finally saw just how much he meant to her. He tried to call out to her, but there were no words. What could he say to her?

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go

He watched her turn away and walk off to be with his brother. He prayed that he would get another chance to tell her how he felt about her. He truly did love her and she needed to know. She needed to know that he had always loved her before something happened to either of them. That night, he prayed for her safety. He would give his life for her, if need be. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy.

Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

That night, one year ago, he was determined to get to her - to tell her everything he had been holding back. She was his brother's but she needed to be his. He was hers; he always had been. He needed her to know that he was always hers and would always be. No matter what she chose, he would be there for her. He would wait for her forever and he was sorry for lying. He needed to show her how much he loved her.

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you

She was fighting for her own reasons. She needed to make sure he was alright, or else she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She loved him and she knew that he loved her. He didn't need to tell her anything; she just knew. When it's true love, you both just know. After all those months apart, she needed to be with him. She wouldn't settle for second best; she needed the best and he was hers.

What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night

She finally reached him and relief swept over her. Though, she blinked too soon. She caught his gaze and her eyes widened in horror when she saw a flash of green light coming towards her. He was alright, but she wasn't going to make it. He would never know how much he loved her.

Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

He reacted as quickly as his legs would allow him. She couldn't die; he wouldn't allow it. As he had previously promised in the privacy of his own bedroom, he protected her. He would die for her, as long as she could live. He stepped in front of the light, taking the spell that was meant for her. In that simple action, his love for her finally showed. He silently fell to the floor, his eyes shining brightly since he had finally done what he was meant to do; to save her. He saved his angel and she finally understood.

Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes

He loved her, he had always loved her. Though, she wished that she had seen it earlier. He gave his life for her and all she could do was scream in agony and watch in horror as he stepped in front of her line of fire, intercepting the curse that was meant for her. He fell to the ground in slow motion, or so it seemed. She was glued to her spot on the ground as she watched everyone else move around her; reacting to the sudden change of events. His family immediately ran to his side, but she stood back. He was dead. Her love was dead.

Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...

For three hundred and sixty five days Hermione Granger mourned the loss of the love of her life, Fred Weasley. He was her everything and she was his entire world. The day that Fred Weasley died was the day that her entire world died. And so, that night, on the one year anniversary of the death of her lover, she joined him.


End file.
